This Needs a Name
by Jaina L Solo
Summary: Way to much caffine....


These characters don't belong to me. Neither does this idea. The characters belong to Lucasfilm, and the idea belongs to the owner of this webpage. Hope you enjoy!! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Luke kissed Callista, his wife of 2 years. "I know that kiss, what's wrong Luke?" Callista asked. 

"I just have this feeling, of a presence," 

"that you haven't felt for a long time?" she finished for him. 

"Exactly." He replied. "I don't know who, or what it is, but it's weird, I don't understand it, I want to understand it, and I just want to understand these feelings, like I'm being contacted from somewhere, and no ones contacting me and I want to know who it is." Leave it to Luke to make a complicated answer that only she would understand, Callista thought. 

"Uncle Luke, Uncle Luke!" Jacen ran into the room. "There's someone here to see you. She's got a blaster, holding Tenel Ka hostage and she said she had to talk to you immediately!!" 

"What? Well, come on Jacen, lets go see what the trouble is." 

*** 

"Are you sure your okay Nikki?" Jaina asked Anakin for the hundredth time, "You seem, I don't know, but your giving off a bad vibe." 

"Sorry, sis, but I promise you, everything's okay." 

"Just checkig, hey have you seen Zekk? I've been looking for him all day." 

Anakin turned away from Jaina and scowled then said sweetly, "Haven't seen him either." 

"Oh, well thanks!" Jaina left abroubtly and ran down the corrider to the communications center. 

*** 

"Mara?!" Luke exclaimed after he saw who was behind the blaster, "I'm over here, don't kill Tenel Ka!! What?" 

"Luke, I want you to take this brat, and keep him. I never want to see him again." 

"Um Mara, first of all, I had Tenel Ka in the beginning, and second, Tenel Ka's a girl." 

"I'm not talking about Tenel Ka!!" Mara said in furry as she threw Tenel Ka to the ground. Jacen rushed to her side. "I'm talking about our son!!" 

Everyone gasped, including Jaina, who had come outside, Zekk, who had come outside, Lowie, even though he sounded like a dying engine when he gasped, Han and Leia who had just arrived, and Lando, who had just arrived. 

"We never had a son!!" cried Luke with great triumph. 

"Yes you did!!" screamed Callista, "I was there, when he was conceived!!" 

Another gasp. 

"Lowie, don't gasp, it sounds horrible!!" cried Zekk. Lowie then attacked Zekk, and Jaina chopped off Lowies arm, in defense of Zekk. 

"Never Lowie!! You cannot hurt him!!" Jaina said with defiance. 

"I have an announcement to make!!" Luke cried with great agust. 

"Should we tell them?" asked Lando. 

"Yes we should!! Everyone, Lando and I have been having an affair, cause I'm gay!!" 

"I knew it!!" cried Leia. "He's a horrible kisser!!" 

"Honey, do not talk of such!!" cried Han. 

"Wait, I too, have an announcement!!" cried Lando. "I am carrying Leia and Luke's baby!!" 

Another gasp. 

"I need a cape, since this one doesn't go with my maternity outfits, they are all in light pink. This cape does not suit them." 

All turned then to the back where Callista had begun to in fact, cry. 

"I will not accept this baby!! Nor will I accept Luke's why of life!! He's mine!!" 

"Never!" cried Lando, "He is mine!!" 

"No," cried Han, "Both of my best friends, gay?! It is unspeakable!!" 

"Father, I too, have an announcement!!" Jaina cried, "Zekk and I eloped last weekend!!" 

"Ha ha!!" cried Tenel Ka, "Jacen and I eloped two weeks ago!!" 

"That cannot be!!"cried Anja, "I married him last weekend!! There for he is mine!!" 

"Where did you come from?" cried Tenel Ka. "Who cares, he is mine!!" 

Tenel Ka and Anja begin to fight. 

"I also married Zekk!!" cried Tenel Ka. 

"No!!"cried Jaina, and also got in the fight. 

Lowie returned from the Med droid and began to beat both Tenel Ka and Anja and Jaina with just one arm. 

"Lowie, what are you doing?!" cried Jacen. 

"Row row row!!" cried Lowie, and then he jumped out of the fanfic, and began to beat me, the, ow!, author, ow!, because I have, ow! cut off hi,ow!,his arm ow!! ow!! 

Lowie returned to the fanfic. All turned back to Lando as he began to try on the shower curtain from the Falcon as a cape. 

"It goes well, it's light blue." 

The amazing, and wonderful, and super, and terrific, and great, and powerful, and good, and smart, and computerly gifted, and fantastic and cool and all around perfect, Lowie, who's arm had come back, magically!! spoke up and cried "Row Row row row!!" 

"Lowie, how could you say such a thing!!" cried Mara, as she jumped Lowie and Luke had to pull her off. 

The girls stopped fighting. 

"I'm in misery!!" cried Jaina. 

"So am I!"cried all the rest. 

Just then Anakin stepped out. He had a blaster. 

"I will kill you all!!" cried Anakin. 

"Why Nikki? Why?" cried Jaina. 

"Because at least you all have good spouses, even if they are married to other people!! I got stuck with Tahiri she won't shut up!!" 

He then shot everyone including himself but not Tahiri, so the only one left to rule the galaxy was Tahiri, since she had married Anakin, against his will, so there was a mass suicide run after a two week address to the people where she wouldn't shut up!!! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I know this was stupid. I do, I'm not an idiot, read my other fanfic. But it was fun to write, so if you even got down here, I'm proud of you. 


End file.
